1. Field of the Invention
The present invention(s) relate to at least one apparatus and at least one method for recording.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nozzle arrays of general ink-jet printers are arranged at intervals, and thus, a difference in ink ejection timing due to the intervals is adjusted. In full-line ink-jet printers, a plurality of heads for different colors are arranged in a recording-medium conveying direction, so that the distance between the heads is large, thus causing a significant difference in ejection timing when a conveyance error has occurred. This causes image degradation, such as distortion of line images and a change in color tone. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-138374 discloses a related technique for adjusting a recording position by detecting deviation of landing due to a conveyance error and by correcting ejection timing during recording. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-175966 discloses a related technique for recording a pattern for detecting deviation of landing between images and determining the length of the detecting-pattern formed area in the conveying direction depending on the operating environment (temperature and cumulated operating time).
However, it is known that the conveyance error changes because of factors other than the operating environment. Specifically, the conveyance error may change depending on the moisture state, the kind, and the width of paper, and so on. These factors cause a change in the hardness of the paper and friction between conveying rollers and the paper to change the conveying speed. Therefore, merely determining the detection pattern on the basis of the cumulated operating time, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-175966, leads to a concern about an excessive increase in the detecting-pattern formation area, thus increasing the consumption of the recording medium. Another concern is that a necessarily and sufficiently long detecting-pattern formation area cannot be ensured, which causes the detection pattern and recorded images to partially overlap, resulting in inaccurate detection of the recording position.